Sayonara,Zetsubō Sensei! (SYOC)
by Flanagan Shenanigans
Summary: Those weak,amusing humans will soon remember the delightful taste of despair! Where the world has been corrupted with hope I will use my hopeless army to take over! Who am I you ask? Hahahaha! I'm the daughter of darkness baby! Junko Enoshima's legacy! SYOC fanfic I need 8 boys and 8 girls! Pm and review your ocs and we'll take it from there! Boys- (8/8) Girls- (7/8)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: SYOC FORM

Where there's light, darkness will always follow.

Upupupu! Welcome to Despair's Peak Academy. I'm your headmaster Ai-Chan! You've been kidnapped and you will now submit to my will of despair! Those of you have any signs of hope will be eradicated! And for those of you who fall in despair will join me! Obey or be crushed! Ja Nee~

 **SYOC FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance: **

**Clothing:**

 **Personality:**

 **Talent:**

 **History:**

 **Motive for murder:**

 **Execution:**

 **Role?: Killer? Victim? Survivor of despair?:**

 **Role In Investigation:**

 **Reason they'd fall into despair:**

 **Song that describes your oc:**

 **Additional notes?**

This is my first SYOC fanfic. Review and Pm me if you have any questions! Love you all!

Sincerely,

Ai-Chan (Headmaster)

 **Note: If you have no intention of supporting this story and only want to send in an oc your form will not be accepted! I know it may seem harsh but, i refuse to update and type and do all that and have little to no reviews. All a lady wants are a few reviews now it shouldn't be that hard now should it!?**

Boys (7/8)

Eiji Noriya/ Shouta Izukai (SHSL/Ultimate Soccer Player)

Kaizoku Dokuro/ PettyPunk (SHSL/Ultimate Sailor)

Tsugumi Shigume/ DashSputnik (SHSL/Ultimate Student council president)

Neith Takara/ NellisTable (SHSL/Ultimate Bully)

Fuyuki Kishi/ The Pocketwatch Ripper (SHSL/Ultimate Performer)

Hiroshi Tsubaki/ ImmortalRedWolf (SHSL/Ultimate Florist)

Satoshi Sakurai/KomoriRin (SHSL/ Ultimate Skateboarder)

Kyousuke Kita/Carth (SHSL/Ultimate Inventor)

Girls (7/8)

Hachimitsu Neneko/ bluesnowkitty (SHSL/Ultimate Animal Caretaker)

Anya Cantrell/ MidnightMoonKid (SHSL/Ultimate Journalist)

Kuroko Mitzushima/ dashunterman (SHSL/Ultimate Artist)

Amu Yakimono/ ThePersonOfNothing (SHSL/Ultimate Doll Maker)

Maaya Arakaki/ SHSLJester (SHSL/Ultimate Seamstress)

Tsubomi Tsukine/ Ura Omote Author (SHSL/Ultimate Shrine Maiden)

Rika Kuyan/ MorphRingWise (SHSL/Ultimate Psychiatrist)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dead Girl Walking

A young woman sits confined in a small prison cell handcuffed counting down the seconds until her execution. She has been charged with committing crimes against humanity. Her name is Ai Wakahisa, and she isn't a day over twenty-one. She, along with many others, was responsible for the destruction of civilizations, while their mascot Monokuma cheered them on.

The world that we took for granted was poisoned with despair. Every man, woman, and child had fallen victim to the uncontrollable, maddening, and addictive trance. But, where there is darkness there will always be light. An organization filled with hope, 'The Future Foundation', had fought to bring the world to life. More people were joining their ranks every day, even people who had once been soldiers of despair.

Ai was one of the only left who refused to be purified with hope. The leaders of the Future Foundation had met to determine her fate. They saw no intention of reform in her eyes, so for the benefit of mankind she was sentenced to death. She gladly accepted it. She'd rather die than give up her beautiful illusions of despair.

But, despite her resolve to die for her cause, something inside her wanted to live. She had a mission to accomplish and she would see it through. So she set about coming up with a plan to escape. She vowed on Enoshima's name that she'd restore the world to its former glory.

"Where your supporters have failed you, I promise to restore your legacy and spread the truth once more." She smiles and laughs wildly.

"The people seem to have lost their way. If that's the case, then it seems I'll have to lead them back on track. Right, Enoshima-sama?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mission Impossible

She needed to escape, and fast. Her execution was scheduled for tomorrow. Death by firing squad, how boring!

"Hmph!' she says to herself. "At least Junko knew how to make death fun."

Ai paces back and forth in her cell, her heavy footsteps echoing inside the small room. So many conflicting emotions were clouding her judgment. She welcomes death, but at the same time she fears it. When your eyes close, and your heart stops beating, that's it. But surely nothing could be more despairing than death, right? That back and forth argument continues in her head, and she feels like ripping out her hair in frustration.

In the middle of her march she hears her cell door unlock and open. She stops, and looks to see two heavily armed guards carrying food and water. Glaring in her direction, the guard on the left pushes past her and leaves. The other guard stays, however, which confuses and alarms Ai. She backs away a few feet. The guard takes off his helmet, and Ai gasps in surprise, the sighs exasperatedly. "Isao-san?"

Isao was the first one who gave up on despair and fell for the Future Foundation's sugar-coated lies and promises. How dare he show his face!

So, has the traitor come to gloat?" she asks in a mocking tone. He flinches at the word 'traitor' and lowers his head. Walking closer to him she takes off his glasses and gasps in surprise. Those cold, lifeless eyes… "Ai-sama isn't today a pretty despairing day for you isn't it?" Going from anger to happiness, she hugs him as best as her handcuffs allow her.

"So it seems you kept your promise after all," she says. "I should've known you wouldn't abandon me. Why are you here, though? It's dangerous to stay for too long. If they figure something suspicious is going on. It's game over for the both of us."

Checking to make sure no one was listening, he speaks in a rushed voice. "I can't stay here for too long, but I wish to help you escape. As the only loyal supporter of despair who remains alive, I can't let you die!"

"No, Isao, leave me!" she argues silently. "I have accepted death already! The last thing I'd do is follow the words of a coward!"

"But we made a vow to never let this world fall into the hands of our enemies! If you submit, then how could we ever face Junko!?"

Gasping, she realizes he spoke wise words. Swallowing her pride, she accepts her new role. Perhaps she wasn't meant to bite the dust yet…

He takes two keys out of his pocket and throws them to the floor. "Make your choice," Isao says. "Either escape or die. Your decision." He walks out, shutting the door and locking it.

She quickly grabs the keys off the ground and hides them in her shirt. Then she nourishes herself and lies on the lumpy cot, letting Isao's words roll around in her mind. After growing tired of the repetitive debate in her head, she decides her fate right then and there.

"I am the only one who can do this; I believe it's too early to join you just yet."

Smiling with her new purpose, she plans her very dangerous and crazy plan for her future.

P.S

One more chapter, then let the introductions begin! For those of you who have favorite or followed this story, you have my eternal love. R&R please! XD


End file.
